1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multi-function dispensers and, more specifically, to a device for diffusing an air-treatment concentrate to the ambient air surrounding a toilet and for dispersing a water-treatment concentrate to the tank of the toilet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assemblies for diffusing air-treatment concentrates are well known. Such air-treatment assemblies were used to provide an air-diffused fragrance in the living areas of a house or the work and service areas of commercial environments. Diffusion of masking fragrances was especially useful in bathrooms and kitchen areas that were subject to a higher incidence of offensive odors. Assemblies were also used to diffuse an air-treatment concentrate capable of otherwise treating ambient air. Various means were developed to improve the diffusion of fragrances or treatment concentrates from the assemblies of the prior art. For example, fan assists were included in the assemblies to increase airflow across the air-treatment concentrate and thus the diffusion of the concentrate in ambient air. Heating elements were also included in some prior art assemblies to increase the temperature of the air-treatment concentrate to aid in volatilization of the concentrate and thus the diffusion of the concentrate.
Assemblies for discharging a water-treatment concentrate to the flush water contained in the tank or bowl of a toilet are also well known in the art. Such water-treatment assemblies were used to clean, color, or otherwise treat the water used to flush the toilet.
One type of such prior art water-treatment assembly, sometimes referred to as a “tank-hanger” assembly, pretreated the flush water by placement of a water-treatment concentrate directly in the toilet tank, or by placement of a water-treatment concentrate in a housing or reservoir. One type of tank-hanger assembly was the “active” assembly, which pumped or siphoned a solution of dissolved water-treatment concentrate into the toilet tank, usually at the flush cycle (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,718 by Corsette). With an active assembly, the housing containing the water-treatment concentrate could be located inside the toilet tank above the fill-level of the toilet tank or could be located completely or partially below the fill-level. Another type of tank-hanger assembly was the “passive” assembly, in which the water-treatment concentrate was placed inside the toilet tank in a housing at least partially submerged below the toilet tank fill-level. The water-treatment concentrate then passively dispersed in the tank water during the quiescent period between toilet flushes (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,027 by Wages).
Another type of prior art water-treatment assembly, sometimes referred to as a “rim-hanger” assembly, treated the flush water flowing from the rim of the toilet bowl only during the flush cycle. Since a rim-hanger assembly treated the flush water only during the short time of the flush cycle, it was generally ineffective in providing the treatment level provided by a tank-hanger assembly. As noted earlier, in a tank-hanger assembly a dispersible water-treatment concentrate, such as a hypochlorite tablet or puck, could be placed in continuous contact with the flush water stored in the toilet tank. No rim-hangers can currently claim sanitization or superior cleaning to tank-hanger dispersed hypochlorite tablets.
Further, attempts were made in the prior art to include air-treatment concentrates with the water-treatment concentrates contained in both tank-hanger and rim-hanger prior art assemblies. However, the approach of including air-treatment concentrates within the water-treatment concentrates proved an ineffective means to achieve air freshening of the ambient bathroom air surrounding a toilet fixture. In the case of tank-hangers, air-treatment concentrate, which diffused into the headspace above the toilet tank fill-level, did not have an effective exit point from the enclosed toilet tank to enter the ambient air. In the case of rim-hangers, the periodic dosing of the ambient air only during the flush cycle of the toilet proved ineffective in providing continuous air freshening of the general bathroom air. Rim-hangers had the additional disadvantage of being unsightly and, after the recommended four to six weeks of continuous use, becoming germ laden.
Accordingly, what is needed is a simple, easy-to-use device that provides, in combination, effective toilet flush water-treatment and that further provides effective continuous treatment of the ambient bathroom air surrounding the toilet fixture.